The Hangman
by Lord Nighthammer
Summary: It's just after the winter war and Ichigo got his powers back and he is on summer break at the soul society, but something or someone wants to ruin it indirectly in a very bad way.
1. The body

Ichigo and Renji were walking toward the 13th division looking for Rukia. Like always they were arguing about another random thing when they saw it. It was a man he was hanging from out of a window, but that wasn't the only thing disturbing about it, what else that was disturbing about it was that the Shinigami was hanging from his intestines, someone had completely disemboweled him and hanged him by his intestines.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo yelled.

"get him down!" Renji yelled at Ichigo.

"Are you sure? Shouldn't we get someone else to take him down instead of us? They might think I did it!" Ichigo yelled.

"You're a baka! Why would they think you did it?" Renji yelled back at him.

"Who would think what?" Asked Rukia as she came out of shunpo with Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki.

"That!" Yelled Ichigo as he pointed to the hanged/disemboweled man.

Two Hours Later

Captains Ukitake and Kuchiki had called it in to the head captain and now they were in the captains meeting hall with all the captains and their lieutenants.

"So you found him disemboweled and hanged by his intestines?" The head captain asked again for what felt like the 20th time to Ichigo and Renji.

"yeah and then Captains Kuchiki and Ukitake came with Rukia." Renji said again.

"So Captain Unohana what of the autopsy?" The head captain asked.

"It's as they say Commander, except that his murderer had a very extensive knowledge of the human body as his stomach was cut open very precisely by a sharp object, probably a scalpel." Said Captain Unohana.

"Hmm. Any ideas Captain Soi-Fong?"

"The victim was an 11th division member, so maybe someone who had a grudge against him or the entire 11th division. There was also the word 'Rapist' written on the wall under his body." she said.

"So you're saying someone killed one of my men and left his body out for everyone to see and listed his supposed crime?" Said Captain Zaraki. "Was it your doing?" He asked Captain Mayuri.

"No. I have no interest in your shrimps." He retorted. "It wasn't anyone from my division as they seem to get along with your men. It was probably someone from the 4th division."

"I assure you no one from my division would kill one of your men Captain Zaraki. I recognized the man as he did sexually assault one of my members and was locked up for it. He was recently released from the Maggot's Nest." Said Captain Unohana.

"I don't think any of your shrimps could take on anyone from my division anyway." Said Kenpachi.

"I do." Said Captain Hitsugaya. "They have every reason to hate and want to kill 11th division members. They also know a lot about the human body and if a lot of them gathered together and went at that one man he wouldn't have been able to fight them all off."

"We cannot discount this possibility as enough of them could take one man out." Captain Komamura.

"I'll get some of my men and myself to look up onto the seated officers of the 4th division before we move onto the unseated members of the 4th division. Is that okay with you Captain Unohana?" Asked Captain Soi-Fong.

"Yes, I suppose so." Said Captain Unohana.

"Very well start looking for suspects and have your men on high alert Captain Zaraki." Said the head Captain as he then banged down his staff.

Two days later

"UUUGGGHHH!" Groaned Ichigo. "It's so hard to look for reasons they would want to kill the 11th division members, and besides why I am helping?"

"Because we need as many hands as possible in this, besides you said that you're on summer break right?" Said Renji.

Before Ichigo could remark a messenger appeared.

"Lieutenant Abarai! Ichigo Kurosaki! Something has been found in the investigation!" The messenger said.

They came out of shunpo to the 11th division and what they saw chilled them to the bone. There was written in blood was the game hangman and the rules.

"The rules are as follows, in three hours you must tell the game that the 11th division's member Hitachi Nakazima that he is guilty, what his is guilty for, and who he offended while committing his crime and if you guess one letter wrong the next victim dies, and if you fail a wheel will pop up and you must must spin it to see what torture the victim goes through before they are hanged and if you don't it will spin itself in 20 seconds. Have fun!"

"That sick bastard!" Ichigo said.

"What do we do Captain?" Lieutenant Matsumoto asked Captain Toshiro.

"We look for Hitachi Nakazami and put him." He said. "Where is he?"

"Sir he should have just gotten back from the human world, but he hasn't shown up yet." Said one 11th division member. " I think that he was taken by this lunatic."


	2. The riddle

Hitachi Nakazami woke up with a throbbing headache and he was tied to a chair.

"Owww. What happened? Where am I?" He questioned.

"Your in soul society." Said a voice.

"Who are you?" he asked the figure. "And why am I tied up?"

"You should know me as you always beat me up whenever you get the chance. And as for why you're tied up it is to make sure you don't escape from your confession." He said.

"What are you saying? I only beat up those weakling 4th division members." Hitachi said.

WACK! There was a very hard blow as he was struck by a wooden bat.

"AAAAHHHH!" Hitachi screamed.

"Don't talk about us like we're trash!" The man yelled at him.

"You're a 4th division member? Huh you don't scare me you little shit." Hitachi said. "My friends will find me and then you, and when they do-"

"You'll be dead." The figure said. He then started to recite the rules of his game.

"You little shit! They'll figure it out and when they do you're dead!" Hitachi started to yell at his captor.

"They won't figure it out. The Seireitei never remembers who it offends." He said. "But I'm going to start beating you with this bat until you remember who I am and you confess of being a traitor to Seireitei by assaulting an officer of the 4th division and raping a friend of mine."

He then started to beat Hitachi over and over again and whenever he was about to die he would use his healing powers to bring him back to full consciousness. This continued for about an hour until *DING*. The man stopped beating him and turned to see some writing on the wall that said "Htachi Nakazima is guilty of one account of rape against..."

"Ahh." He sighed. "I was actually hopping that they would've taken longer to even find out that he was and still is a rapist."

At the message wall

"Okay we got it so far. Who did this son of a bitch rape?" Lieutenant Izuru asked.

"It's not recorded." Lieutenant Kurotsuchi said.

"What do you mean it's not recorded? There's got to be some kind of record of the victims." Said Lieutenant Momo said.

"Well there isn't this person knew that we didn't have any records, it could've been anyone who he molested." Said captain Soi-Fong

_With_ Hitachi

"Ha. They're already solving it. They are half way through already!" Said Hitachi.

"Yes, but they still won't figure out who you raped six months ago. They don't have any records for the victims, even though the victims are the ones who suffer and they con't even have the decency to remember them." The man said now getting more angry.

"The people who were with me while I raped her will step up to say who it is." Hitachi said now getting more desperate.

"They won't step up for two reasons, one they didn't think that she was worth remembering and two if they did they wouldn't step up because would you want to go up in front of Seireitei and in front of at least two captains and four lieutenants and say that you helped rape a young woman and you didn't get caught? Yeah your just a necessary sacrifice so that they won't have to go to the maggot's nest." The man said.

"No, they can't jut leave me to be tortured and killed by the likes of you." Hitachi said.

"BY THE LIKES OF ME?!" The man roared. "YOU'RE the one who helped ruin the life of not only one innocent woman and friend, but also her family and very close friends, each swing of my bat is to represent each one of the lives you've ruined!"

two hours later at the wall

"The time is up" the wall read. "You now must spin this wheel in twenty seconds or it will spin itself."

"Shit!" Yelled out Renji. "We've failed. Now who's spinning the wheel, I don't want to."

"Nor do I want to pick this man's torture, even if he's a bad person." Said Izuru.

Everyone else nodded their head's in agreement.

19 seconds later with Hitachi

"The wheels has spun itself and it's landed on, 'remove fingers'" The man said as he started to pull out a hammer and giant nail. "Prepare your self."

"Who are you?" Hitachi asked weakly since he was covered in bruises at least hoping that he would know who was going to kill him.

"I am Hanataro Yamada" He replied as he then put the nail on top of Hitachi's forcefully spread out fingers and started using the hammer to drive them through his fingers.


	3. questions and answers

Ichigo was the first one to find the desecrated corpse of Hitachi Nakazami. His fingers had been removed and a string through each of them and put around Hitachi's neck like a necklace. He was hanging from a street lamp with a message on the wall of a nearby building written in the blood of Hitachi Nakazami reading "Do I now have your attention Ichigo Kurosaki?" written in blood. The scene had been left to the 12th division so they could find any evidence of the killer on it.

"I wonder what this guy wants with me. What do you think Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"I think that the reason he wants your attention is because he thinks that you re the mot qualified to do whatever he wants. I don't know why he thinks that since the captains are a lot smarter then you." Rukia responded.

"Not all of them, there's Kenpachi all he cares about is fighting and his lieutenant." Ichigo said.

"Hey Ichigo the Head Captain wants you in the 1st division Captain's Meeting Hall." Renji said as he walked up to Ichigo and Rukia. "I'm supposed to escort you there."

"Why do you have to escort me?" Ichigo asked.

"Because they don't want anything to happen to you on the way there, and because you probably don't know your way there." Renji replied nonchalantly.

"Fine lets make this quick, I really want to go home now. I don't feel like being the target for a homicidal maniac." Ichigo said.

Captain's Meeting Hall

"Ichigo Kurosaki I and the other Captain's have some questions for you." The Head Captain said.

"Okay what do you want to ask?" Ichigo asked.

"Why do you think this killer wants you?" Asked Captain Kurotsuchi. "I've had my division look up and down the scene of this murder and they have found nothing of this murderer."

"I don't know, I guess that he thinks that I can do something for him, though I'm not sure what that would be." Ichigo responded.

"Well what am I supposed to do about the fact that one of my men was killed and put up like some sort of art?!" Yelled out Captain Zaraki.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Ichigo asked back.

"Silence!" The Head Captain's voice boomed out before the verbal argument could escalate. "This will not solve anything!"

Before any more questions could be asked a Hell Butterfly came out of nowhere and landed on the floor between the two rows of Captains, Ichigo, and the Head Captain.

"Where did that come from?" Asked Captain Soi-Fong.

Before ant one could also ponder the question the Hell Butterfly exploded and a lot of smoke came out out of the remains. All the captains then put their hands on their swords in defense.

The smoke then formed a humanoid figure that then spoke to the captains and Ichigo.

"Now, now there is no need to be so cautious around this 'body' that I am possessing." The figure said.

"Who are you?" Asked Ichigo.

"Now, now that will have to wait for another time Ichigo Kurosaki." Said the figure as it turned to Ichigo. "Now I'm sure you wish to know what I wanted to get your attention, is that right?"

"So your the one that killed my man?" Asked Captain Zaraki.

"Yes and no. I did kill him, but not in this body and before you try to attack this body remember that it is smoke and cannot be harmed or harm anyone." The figure said.

"Why did you kill unseated officer Hitachi and that other man?" Asked Captain Kurotsuchi.

"Simple, because they were criminals and they weren't properly punished by Seireitei; I also wanted to get your attention." The figure said.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Asked Ichigo.

"Easy you inspired me to try to change Seireitei Ichigo Kurosaki. You see when you invaded Seireitei you saved a convicted criminal and exposed three traitors." Said the figure.

"I was just trying to save a friend from an unjust death." Ichigo said.

"Yes, but that punishment was made by a traitor, and it should've been realized sooner, because killing someone for saving an entire family through giving up their powers is not punishable by death, but nobody even looks at the victims after it's all said and done." The figure said. "So therefore I decided to try and root out the corruption within Seireitei."

"By killing people?" Asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"Those men deserved to die for what they did to the very people who kept them alive when they were in danger of dying through their stupidity and warmongering ." The figure said. "Yes I decided to change Seireitei by getting rid of the 11th division and have a new one started."

"That's fucking insane!" Yelled out Captain Zaraki. "You will not be able to kill all of us!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The figure laughed out. "Who said anything about killing you all off? I merely suggest that you throw all the 11th division members besides the 5th seat, 3rd seat,2nd seat, and Captain in prison for the collective crimes of assaulting members of the fourth division and for shirking their duties off onto the 4th division for at least sixty years. Also all the members of each division besides the 13th division are to apologize to each member of the 4th division for shirking their duties off on to the 4th division and for not realizing how the 4th division is one of the most important divisions in the Seireitei."

"And you expect us to apologize to those weaklings?" Captain Zaraki asked the figure.

"Well next time you are in a fight and are all cut up don't come to the 4th division and wait to see how long it takes to die of either blood loss or infection of your wounds. These are terms I have set, either follow them or more people will die!"

* * *

**Well that's all I've written for this chapter. Please review I would like to hear your input, but please no flaming.****  
**


	4. finding the guilty

30 minutes later

"What are we supposed to do about this lunatic?" Asked Lieutenant Hinamori. After the figure in the smoke had vanished the Head Captain had all the lieutenants gather into the Captain's meeting hall with the captains. The Head Captain had then told all the lieutenants what the figure in the smoke had told them what he wanted.

"Well first of all we need to get the 11th division into lock down by keeping all of the members restricted into the 11th division barracks." Said Captain Unohana. "That way if anyone tries to go into there who's not an 11th division member they'll be brought in."

"That sounds good, what do you think Captain Zaraki?" Asked the head captain.

"Well the 11th division doesn't run and hide like cowards, but it seems as if this lunatic isn't going to come out and fight, so I can get all my men restricted to the barracks just to be safe." Said Captain Zaraki.

"Well it makes sense doesn't it?" Asked Ichigo.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Captain Zaraki.

"Well from what I've been able to deduce it's mostly the 11th division's fault that this happened." Ichigo replied.

"How is this out fault?!" Yelled out Captain Zaraki as he approached Ichigo.

"Well if your men had bothered not to bully and abuse the 4th division this wouldn't have happened!" Ichigo replied while baking up a bit.

"Well I agree, if you had done a better job of controlling your men from harassing us then this wouldn't have happened." Said Lieutenant Isane.

"Why you little-"

"SILENCE!" Boomed out the head captain cutting off Captain Zaraki. "We must put this energy not into fighting each other, but finding out who this is."

"Well it's obvious that this man is in the 4th division as he only seems to care about bringing equality to the 4th division." Said Captain Hitsugaya.

"And it's somewhat obvious that he has been in the 4th division for at least sixty years, seeing as he said that he wanted all the 11th division members who've been arrested in the last sixty years put back in jail, which most likely means that he has been abused by the 11th for around sixty years." Said Ichigo.

"Hmm, that's pretty observant for someone like you Kurosaki." Captain Kuchiki.

"Gee, thanks I guess." Ichigo Said.

"Anyway, can you see if there is any 4th division member who's a seated officer who fit that description Captain Kurotsuchi?" Asked Captain Soi-Fong.

"I already suspected that this man is in the 4th division, so I searched through the 4th divisions records and found that only one member fits the description that you all have given me." Captain Kurotsuchi replied. "And that is Hanatrou Yamada, 7th seat of the 4th squad and leader of the 14th relief squad."

Everyone looked at Captain Kurotsuchi with shock.

"H-H-Hanatarou?"

"Him? How could it be him?"

"Isn't that that kid that you kidnapped while invading the Seireitei?"

"Yes it is, but it's impossible. Hanatarou was always so nice and he saved my life a couple of times." Ichigo said.

"I have to agree with Ichigo he risked his life to save mine." Rukia Said.

"He's one of my finest officers, it couldn't have been him." Captain Unohana said.

"Where is now Unohana?" Asked Captain Ukitake.

"He checked in this morning and I told him to take his squad to clean up the 10th division they should be done now they are probably at the 11th division right now" Captain Unohana said.

"I'll have my men intercept them." Said Captain Zaraki.

"Very well, we shall all go where they are." The head captain said.

All of a sudden a messenger appeared at the front door.

"Sir four more bodies of 11th division members have turned up hanging at the 3rd division barracks." The messenger said.

"Let us hurry." Captain Hitsugaya said.

At the 11th division barracks

"W-w-w-what's g-g-going on?" Asked one of the five 4th division members who are currently surrounded by 11th division members and the lieutenants and captains of the Seireitei.

"HANATAROU YAMADA!" Captain Soi-Fong's Voice boomed out. "You are under arrest for being suspected in the murders of six 11th squad members!"

"Everyone of the 14th relief squad, but 7th seat Yamada step forward away from him for your safety." Captain Ukitake said.

"O-O-OK." Said one 4th division member. As four of the five 4th division members stepped forward to the line of 11th division members they all quickly pulled out two scalpels in each hand and slit the throats of eight 11th division members and threw the scalpels into the heads of another eight 11th division members then all retreated back to Hanatarou pulling out their zanpakutos all before the sixteen bodies of the 11th division members hit the floor.

The shock of what just happened sent the 11th division members into chaos, which led them all to try to charge the group of 4th division members, but they where all stopped by the lieutenants of the Seireitei.

"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Captain Hitsugaya.

"We are defending are leader." Said one 4th division member with a scary amount of confidence.

"_Where the fuck did these maggots get all this confidence_?" Thought Captain Zaraki.

"Well then now that I defiantly have your attention lets now talk." Said Hanatarou while drawing his sword.

* * *

**Please review. Thanks.**


	5. Why?

"Now that I definitely have your attention let's talk." Hanatarou said.

"What are you doing Hanatarou?" Ichigo asked.

"I am merely delivering justice for those who have been forgotten by the Seireitei." Hanatrou responded.

"By killing six men who have already been punished by the Seireitei's justice system." Lieutenant Hisagi said.

"Those men all deserved harsher punishments then what was given to them, for the sexual assault of a member of the Gotei 13 the sentence is twenty years in the Maggot's Nest with no chance of getting out earlier than that and no chance of the offender of going back to their former rank and division. Yet for some reason each one of them have gotten out earlier then twenty years and they all got back into their former squad, the 11th division now why do you think that is?" Hanatarou asked. "That is because they greased the hands of the 2nd squad members that were doing their paperwork without any of you realizing."

"That's impossible, I would've known!" Said Captain Soi-Fong.

"You wouldn't seeing as no one else knew about it, but those bribing and being bribed." Said Hanatarou. "But you'd be surprised what people reveal when they are being tortured for any info of how they got out of the Maggot's Nest so fast. I'd think of getting only the 2nd squad to to the paperwork for prisoners if I were you."

"That's still impossible, the paperwork for criminals is trusted to only the mot trusted people of the Gotei 13." Said Lieutenant Omaeda.

"Not if that criminal had money and all those other criminals were his friends." Said Hanatarou. "All hands in the justice system can be greased even a Captain's."

"But that still doesn't explain them." Said Captain Kyouraku pointing to the four 4th division members who had jut killed sixteen 11th division members.

"Oh them, I think that it would be better if they explained why they joined my cause." Hanatarou said. "Gringo, why don't you start explaining?"

"We joined Hanatarou-sama because he gave us a choice." Gringo said.

"A choice?" Asked Lieutenant Yachiru.

"Yes, that choice was to either join him and do something about the conflict between the 4th division and the 11th division, or wait around as our friends and squad members are tormented daily by the other divisions until someone else had the guts to do something about them or until we are killed by the 11th division." Said the 4th squad member named Kenji.

"And it's obvious that we chose to join Hanatarou-sama and do something about you 11th division barbarians." Said the third 4th division named Nobu.

"But that still doesn't explain how you 4th division trash got so strong!" Yelled out a random 11th division member.

"No it does not, but Hanatarou-sama can explain that." Said the fourth 4th division member named Emiko.

"Well first of all we had the better part of three years to train until our bones literally showed. There was also the fact that we all had our Shikai's, but then there was the trouble of training without anyone noticing our absence. You'll find that Gigai's can be used very effectively if you know how to do it." Hanatarou said.

"But why 4th division members, they are supposed to help people not the other way around." Said Captain Hitsugaya.

"Simple, because no one would suspect them, now why do you think that is? That is because you never bothered to pay attention to them. You never help them, you never did care about one of the most important squads in the Gotei 13. While you saw nothing but useless grunts in a disposable army I saw nothing but potential. Potential for any squad and any seat that they wanted, potential for a Lieutenants seat, potential Captaincy, potential for Shikai, potential for Bankai." Said Hanatarou.

"But why didn't you just gain your own seat of power in the Seireitei legitimately? You could've just changed the rules of Seireitei legally for however long you wanted to create change." Said Captain Unohana.

"My dear captain while that is a great idea it would never work since I am dying rather quickly." Said Hanatarou. This put everyone in shock as they just processed what Hanatarou just said.

"What did you just say?" Asked Rukia.

"You heard me Miss. Rukia, I however was planning to reveal my powers to my captain, but fate intervened. I found myself being pinned down by four 11th division members. one had a strange vial of liquid. They said they stole it from the 12th division labs and that they wanted to see what it did and that I was the perfect test subject." Said Hanatarou. "After they stuffed it down my throat I felt weird and I knew instantly that this liquid would kill me, but I didn't know when I would die, in fact I could drop dead right now from that poison they fed me. So I decided to do something noteworthy for once in my life. I decided to wipe out the 11th division so that the fourth squad would never have to be tormented and hurt by the bastards any more!" Said Hanatarou.

"How do you even know it was a poison?" Asked Renji.

"Because of this!" Hanatarou said while throwing off his shirt to reveal his blackened torso. "It's only gotten worse over time. I'm ticking time bomb. You can't imagine the pain I"m in right now, the only thing keeping me on my feet is all the drugs I put in my body so that I could finish what I started, no amount of healing I did could help myself."

"This doesn't explain why you got the other 4th squad members in on it." Said Captain Zaraki.

Hanatarou then yelled "Because they too wanted revenge for all the crimes that you and your men have committed against us! Now 14th relief squad of the 4th division let us relieve them of their lives!"


	6. Attack!

Hanatarou then yelled "Because they too wanted revenge for all the crimes that you and your men have committed against us! Now 14th relief squad of the 4th division let us relieve them of their lives!" Hanatarou then drew his sword and put it in front of his face and yelled out.

"Come to our aid and let them taste the wrath of those who they have forsaken! Summoning gourd!" The meter in his sword then started to glow and a black orb started to form and expand and it expanded to the size of a two story building and levitated above Hanatarou and then a bunch of hollows started to fly out of it and they all started to fly towards various divisions and started to attack the Shinigami.

"Stop them!" Yelled out Captain Kyoraku as he drew his swords and headed off to his division with his Lieutenant.

"You better go to your own divisions, your people will not be able to handle all my 'helpers'." Said Hanatarou. "Emiko."

"Right." Emiko said pointing her sword at the captains and lieutenants. "Defend those who are your allies and reject those who are your enemies! Warding Shield!" A bluish mist flew out of her sword and wrapped around Captain Unohana, Captain Ukitake, Lieutenant Rukia, and Lieutenant Isane and teleported them to their divisions and then let go and surrounded the 4th and 13th divisions separating the 4th and 13th divisions from Seireitei and the attacking hollows.

"What did you just do to them?" Asked Captain Soi-Fong.

"I simply teleported them to their divisions so that would be as far away from the fight as possible." Emiko Said.

"Your people need you, so you probably need to go." Hanatarou said.

"Don't you guys worry, me and Zaraki here'll take care of him and his followers." Said Ichigo.

"Fine, but I'm trusting you to take care of this. Renji you stay here and fight." Said Captain Kuchiki before he shunpoed away to the 6th division.

"I'm going to let you fight here Matsumoto." Said Captain Hitsugaya before he shunpoed to the 10th division. The rest of the captains and lieutenants shunpoed to their divisions.

"Gringo you take care of Lieutenant Renji. Kenji you take care of Lieutenant Matsumoto." Hanatarou said. Gringo then ran toward Renji and they started to try to kill each other. Kenji then shunpoed behind Matsumoto and tried to cut her to pieces, but she blocked and they started to duke it out. Nobu and Emiko stood in front of Hanatarou intent to protect him from Ichigo and Zaraki.

"Well then I suppose your going to try to attack me directly Mr. Ichigo?" Asked Hanatarou.

"No, but I am!" Yelled out Zaraki as he ran towards Hanatarou only to be blocked by Nobu. Ichigo was then attacked by Emiko.

"I suppose I'll just sit back and watch the fighting." Said Hanatarou as he sat down and watched.

Battle between Gringo and Renji

"Why don't we get serious here?" Asked Renji intent to finish this fast.

"Very well, show me your bankia. You can't beat me without it." Gringo said.

"Fine I want to end this quickly. Bankia!" Renji yelled changing into his Bankia. He tried to swing it at Gringo, but he jumped above it and impaled it and started to say his shikia.

"Vaporize it! Destroying Mist!" Gringo yelled out while his sword changed into a greenish mist that surrounded Renji's struggling Bankia and turned it into dust that was then scattered into the wind.

"I-impossible!" Renji choked out right before Gringo shunpoed in front of him and bitch slapped him into a building. Renji then came flying right at Gringo and tried to cut him in half only to realize that he no longer had his sword's blade because of Gringo's abilities and in turn got his arm grabbed and then tossed into another building.

"I bet your questioning how this is possible, well Destroying Mist vaporizes everything it touches only if I allow it or if you kill me will your sword come back to you." Gringo said.

"Fine, then I'll just have to beat the hell out of you." Renji said while flexing his muscles. Gringo then rushed Renji and tried to decapitate him, but Renji ducked and hit Gringo's sword out of his hand and it went flying and embedded itself into a wall. Gringo and Renji then proceeded to enter a fist fight.

"Gringo uppercutted Renji and sent him flying only to be kicked in the chin by Renji who did a back flip and landed on his feet and charged Gringo who tried a hay maker and hit Renji across the face and sent him flying. Renji then was attacked by a hollow and he had to snap its neck turning it to dust. Gringo then appeared behind Renji and then kicked him in the dick so hard that it sent him flying back down towards Earth and he chased after him. When thy landed back down they charged each other and proceeded to enter a fist fight that lasted for about twenty minutes and in that time they used every move on each other that boxers and wrestlers use on each other. In the end Gringo was on top of Renji and was about to snap his neck when Renji yelled out.

"Hado #4, White Lightning!" Gringo then had a lightning bolt shooting out of his back and that sent Gringo flying.

"That was for my dick!" Renji Yelled. gringo then started to cough up blood and then said.

"Vaporize him! Destroying Mist!" Renji was almost cut in half by Gringo's mist if he hadn't shunpoed out of the way. Gringo tried to stand up, but he couldn't since Renji's spell had hit him in the spine.

"Give it up Gringo, it's over! You won't be able to beat me if you can't walk." Renji yelled out while dodging the green mist.

"And you won't be able to defeat me unless you kill me! You'll have to kill me if you ever want to get your Zanpakuto back!"Gringo yelled back. "That is what we were made to do! To be killed while serving Hanatarou-sama, even though he said he would rather us not to die, but if we are defeated we must die!"

"I will not kill you!"Renji yelled out, he was about to say more, but was cut off when both of his legs and his left arm were severed off by Gringo's mist.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Renji screamed out in pain and he landed in front of Gringo.

"Time to choose if you live or die!"Gringo said while his mist started to take the form of a spear above Renji and started to fall at him.

"Hado #4, White Lightning!" Renji yelled out while his spell impaled Gringo's neck. As soon as that happened Gringo's smoke vanished and Renji's legs and arm started to grow back.

"Heh, thank you." Gringo said with tears in his eyes. "I'm coming to you Hanatarou-sama." Gringo then closed his eyes and then turned to dust and was carried away into the wind. After Renji got his limbs back he got up and shunpoed to his Zanpakuto and picked it up with it fully intact.

"Sorry Gringo, but I have to go kill Hanatarou now." Renji said and then shunpoed towards Hanatarou's position.

* * *

**Please review and check out Squalo Kings profile page and look at his stories. Check out my other story called deal with it, I've got a poll running for it so check it out.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. What?

With Kenji and Matsumoto

"Come on now must we fight?" Matsumoto asked Kenji.

"Yes, it is necessary since you don't care for us 4th division members. All you do is drink and flirt around. You can't even do any work it's all up to your captain to do all the work." Kenji said. "I bet you can't even beat me with your skills."

"Your on boy." Matsumoto said. She drew her sword and Kenji drew his. They then started to clash, Kenji tried to decapitate her and she blocked his sword. She then tried to stab him and he blocked her sword with his. He parried and lunged at her, but she then shunpoed behind him and tried to hit him, but a hollow got in her way and tried to eat her but was killed.

"How cowardly of you to use your allies against me." Matsumoto said.

"Me cowardly? That's funny since you don't even go all out with me." Kenji said.

"Very well I'll go all out on you, Roar Heiniko!" Matsumoto said.

"Good. Tear, Butcher!" Kenji said. Kenji's sword turned into a butchers knife and his face got a Hannibal's face mask on it.

"Well this looks familiar for some reason." Matsumoto said.

"Hm. I'll still wreck you." Kenji said, but before he could attack Captain Hitsuguya appeared behind him and decapitated him.

"Thank you!" Kenji's decapitated head said before his body and head turned into dust.

"Well that was weird, now lets go Matsumoto." Captain Hitsuguya said. He and Matsumoto shunpoed back to Hanatarou's position.

Back with Hanatarou

"Your army is defeated and you are surrounded, surrender Hanatarou Yamada!" Head Captain Yamamoto said. Hanatarou was surrounded by all the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 and Ichigo. Hanatarou got up with his blackened body in immense pain by now.

"You think I'm done? Ha! Bankai!" Hanatarou yelled out. The surrounding people where blown back and Hanatarou's blackened body was no longer blackened and he had grown angelic wings and a halo.

"Gourd of the angels!" Hanatarou said. "Gourd of revival." As he pointed out his hand dust was kicked up and Kenji, Noba, Emiko, and Gringo came back together.

"Oh not these guys again." Ichigo said.

"These are nothing. We can easily dispatch them and then you." Captain Ukitake said.

"You don't seem to understand." Hanatarou said. "I brought them back to life and I can bring anyone back to life. An example." Hanatarou put his hand out again and dust was kicked up and Lieutenant Kaien Shiba and Miyako Shiba came together.

"The former 13th division lieutenant and his wife the former 3rd seat of the 13th division." Hanatarou said. "What will you do?"

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Sorry for the long wait. Check out Bubbajack and Squalo King's stories as well a my other stories I'm working on.**


End file.
